User talk:Gears Fanatic
It started I the 8th which was.... sunday, I only found it late last night, I need help to make it. So you want to be an admin or not. Oh the background is a test is it good or a better picture? Darth tader Talk to me 01:01, 11 April 2007 (UTC) You are an admin, and if you have no clue about the show do wat I did about GOW, I played it a few times (implying u watch it), read about it on wikipedia, and helped make the UOTW, IDRIVE, Current events pages. Oh heres the channel, *A-Channel/CKAL-TV (broadcast)SPACE (cable). Apparently it's on 8:00 PM, on Saturday nights. Hope that helps bye. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 19:00, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Yes Pucca I told you, I will find the channel number and tell you. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 19:44, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Goodbye friend Nah nah,nah nah nah nah, hey hey hey-ey. Goodbye. My friend Rsaul has told me he is leaving the wikis. :( [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 00:00, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah Raul, and I meant ''our. Well he is leavong, his Girlfriend and real life stuff is making him have to leave, he said he will come on very very very rarely. It's sad if you think of it, it's like he has died, never to be heard of again, well seen typing again. sad, well come on, we have a wiki on our hands. Due to loss of admins on GOWpedia, congrats do you want to be one there. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 19:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Sure. hey look at what a ''few and remember it's a few wookieepedian users think of SWFanon, w:c:swfanon:Forum:Official friend of Wookieepedia. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 00:19, 13 April 2007 (UTC) hey hey man wats up. IRC/MP Well there are many MP's becuase the MP/1.0 is the original, incase I need some of its coding. And the IRC is set up by asking Angela. And dd you catch Jericho on saturday? [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 02:02, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Well the wiki staff changed the background, it's cool. And this weeks episode was great, two towns prepare for war, one has food and a healthy town, and a tank, the other... Mortar rounds and electricity, and guns... Lots of guns. And do you have mybe two tv's. And my alternate conclusion for you to catch it ishere, Just go to video archive and watch it. Every once and a while on the timeline bar move it back a bit so the video doesn't become all slow but the sound goes on. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 18:39, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Darn those Wikipedians. They said Saturday, sorry for the incoveniance, I got my email working I sent you one. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 00:02, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Can I be an Admin? Can I an Admin. I know a fair bit abou Jericho and i added a page (Under constuction). Cheers! --SPARTAN-121 23:27, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Hey I'm . I'm sorta new to this website, but I've been really contributing nicely to the site for about a week. I'm pretty good with wikis, and I was an admin on [LostPedia and I help out a lot on Wookieepedia too. I've been helping out a lot so Darth tader gave me "rollback" status. He was reluctant at first to give me full adminship but I'm sure when the wiki gets bigger we'll need a 3rd sysop. I look forward to helping out as much as possible, and I just wanted to introduce myself. -- 21:33, 21 May 2007 (UTC)